The Prophesy of the Potter's
by DoNKk
Summary: Ally Potter's life as Harry Potter's greatgranddaughter. She's at her 6. year at Hogwarts.. She's a normal teengage witch with problems like other, but when her best friend Lulu Swarn dissapears, the normal life is over!


Chapter 1 – Owl post

,,It looks very nice, Miss Potter. The potion has the perfect blue colour", said professor Snape, when she looked in Ally's cauldron. The cauldron contained a thick, dark blue liquid.

Not exactly the most delicious potion, Ally thought when she sprinkled a knife point elf dust in the cauldron. The potion changed its colour to a lumpier consistent.

,,Not that odd, that you are so good at potions, with that great-grandfather of yours." a softly voice to the left was heard. Even though Ally had already recognised the voice, she looked to the left, and saw Ursula Moose who sat by the next table.

Ally looked at Ursula's haze grey eyes.

,,I can tell you, that Harry Potter wasn't an expert in potions. So it has nothing to do with him!". Ally would have sounded more confident, but her voice got a more offended sound.

,,Well, sorry my little Potter-princess!"

Ally chose to ignore Ursula and looked back to her now green potion.

Ally knew that she couldn't get totally of Ursula, but she had hoped that Ursula didn't get enough OWL's to make the potion team. Unfortunately it was succeeding her to pass.

Ursula and Ally had been archenemies since first year. They both went on 6. year now.

Even though Ally didn't want to occupy with Ursula, but Ursula couldn't stop annoying her. Everytime she got an opportunity to criticize her, she did it. It was the little "war" between the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's, Ally thought. Always must they compete..

Ally put some cut troll nail in the potion and the colour changed to pink.

Ally's great-grandfather, Harry Potter himself, had often told her stories from his youth and about his archenemy Draco Malfoy. However sometime he, if there were something he should remember, could fall asleep. Ally grinned inside herself. He was a weird one, her great-grandfather. She had a huge respect for him though, and to the things he has done, that was sure. Ally remembered his white beard and his round glasses. She remembered his gentle, chuckle and his amazing way to tell a story. He lived in the house opposite hers on Irisroad 23. Therefore saw they each other often. Therefore…

,,The Earth to Ally!"

Ally got ribbed out of her thoughts and looked up at Lulu Swarn. Lulu Swarn was Ally's best friend. Her hair was long, light and curly. Her eyes had a deep blue colour; she had a straight nose and was not much taller than a second year. Ally was in matter of fact straight opposite. As light as Lulus hair was, as dark was Ally's hair. It reached her shoulders and was smooth. Her eyes were green and she was very tall of her age.

However their personalities were almost alike. They were both great at school, but not teachers' pets. They could be troublemakers like other students.

,,What?"

,,We'll return our poisons now!" Lulu pointed first at the potion then on the little crystal bottle and after that on the catheter.

,,Well. I understand your language, earthling!"

Lulu giggled on that annoying way of hers and Ally rolled with her eyes. She sat a cork on the bottle and went to the catheter with it.

When she reached the catheter, she heard Snape says,,It's almost a perfect half-moon potion!" to Ursula. Ally starred at her.

,,Just bad that it should have been a cactus-potion !", she continued.

Ally relaxed again. She had a short moment thought; she had done a big mistake to make a wrong potion.

,,It's been really good." said Snape, when she got Ally's potion.

Ally had hard to believe on her great-grandfathers stories about Silvia Snape's grandfather, Severus Snape. Silvia Snape reminded Ally about a nice old lady, who could have worked in the Sugarhouse. The Sugarhouse was the big candy store, there was in Hogsmead. Ally knew from his great-grandfathers stories that the store once was called Honydukes, but she didn't knew why it had changed its name.

Severus Snape sounded not like a nice old man.

After the class was over, Ally and Lulu went to the Great hall. To night were there meatballs. Ally heard strokes of wings and looked up. A big, black owl was on its way down to Ally. She knew that owl. It was her mothers. The owl, named Fred landed in front of her. Ally sensed alls gaze on her and she knew what they were thinking. Why does she get an owl on this time of the day? Ally loosened the parchment from the owls' leg. She noticed that it had a sorrowful gaze, and when she had read the letter to the end, she understood why, and her own eyes got filled with big tears.


End file.
